Stacy's Mom
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A songfic to "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. I hope it's funny! It involves Stacy Keibler, Test and of course...Stacy's Mom! R&R!


Author's Note: This is just for fun! It's 12:21am right now and I have nothing better to do. The song "Stacy's Mom" is owned by Fountains Of Wayne, and Stacy Keibler owns herself, same thing with Test aka Andrew Martin. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
*Stacy's mom has got it goin' on,  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on,  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on,  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on*  
  
Stacy Keibler was twelve years old. She had a bit of a crush on a boy her age named Andrew Martin. One day, she was waiting outside of the school, waiting for her mother to pick her up. She watched as Andrew and his friends, Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso toss around the football. "He's so dreamy!" She thought as her mother's red convertible pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Stacy!" Mrs. Keibler shouted, as Stacy spotted her mom. The two waved at each other. Andrew Martin stopped playing football and began to stare at the beautiful mother. Stacy dashed past Andrew and got into her mother's car. Stacy's mother waved to the boys and they waved back, all drooling. She then got into the car and drove off. The boys gathered into a circle, still drooling over the beautiful mom.  
  
"She is SO hot!" Jay Reso exclaimed, as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, Andrew. Stacy Keibler has the hots for you or something. Why don't you ask if you could go over to her house tomorrow or something? Because then you could see her hot ass mom!" Chris Irvine suggested, as Andrew's eyes went wide.  
  
"I will!" The young boy said, as the four of them continued to play football.  
  
The next day, Stacy Keibler was with her friends Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus. They were all standing at the front of the school, talking about hair and make-up. Suddenly, Andrew Martin approached the girls. "Hi Stacy." He said, as everybody went silent. Stacy turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Andrew. What's up?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much. I was wondering, if you wanted to do something today? After school? Maybe I can come over?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure!" She replied, all happy inside.  
  
*Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school),  
  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool),  
  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip),  
  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)*  
  
Sure thing, Stacy Keibler's house was where Andrew Martin was after school that day. The two of them were lounging by the pool, and Andrew had his sunglasses on. Stacy was in the pool, showing off for her crush. Andrew looked at her once in awhile, pretending to be interested but, he was really staring through the glass windows of their house, watching Stacy's mom in the kitchen, dressed in only a towel. He smirked as she bent over to pick up a couple of letters that fell onto the floor. Stacy Keibler had just done an excellent dive off of the diving board. She popped back up onto the surface. "Did you see that, Andrew?!" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He looked at her and lied,  
  
"Yeah! It was awesome!" She smiled and continued to swim around. Andrew went back to watching Mrs. Keibler.  
  
*You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be,  
  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see?  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on,  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me?  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom*  
  
The next day, Andrew Martin was over at Stacy Keibler's house again. This time, he was mowing her lawn. Stacy was lounging on a chair, sipping on a tropical drink. Andrew didn't mind that he had to mow the large lawn, because Mrs. Keibler was only a few feet away, dressed in tight spandex shorts and a sports bra. She was working out, running in place. Andrew loved the sight. Mrs. Keibler stopped long enough to say, "You missed a spot." Andrew Martin was so distracted that he ran over the lawn gnome that they had.  
  
*Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn),  
  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on),  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared,  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"*  
  
Stacy Keibler admired Andrew's hard work. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number of Trish Stratus. After the second ring, Trish picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trish. It's me, Stacy. Guess what?"  
  
"I don't want to guess. Tell me." Trish said, as Stacy grinned and turned her voice into a whisper.  
  
"I think Andrew likes me."  
  
"What?! How?!" Trish shrieked, as Stacy giggled.  
  
"He offered to mow my lawn. Isn't that a sign?"  
  
"Oh my god! Yes!" The two girls continued their conversation as Andrew continued to gawk at Mrs. Keibler.  
  
*And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,  
  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me!*  
  
Once again, Andrew Martin was over at Stacy Keibler's house. It was the third day this week. This time, Andrew and Stacy were doing homework. They were seated at the kitchen table, with their books infront of them. Stacy was flipping through a textbook, while Andrew was doodling in his notebook. He had "Stacy's Mom" written all over the margin in hearts. He looked up to see Mrs. Keibler walking towards him, dressed in a black leather mini-dress. She had two drinks in her hand. She placed Stacy's drink infront of her and then placed his infront of him. She leaned over, with a lot of cleavage showing, whispering in his ear. He began to get shivers down his spine as she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Y-y-ye-yes." He answered, stammering. She gave him a wink and began to strut out of the kitchen. Andrew rose from his seat, limping to the bathroom. He closed the door and began to think about Stacy's mom. He looked out of the bathroom window and saw her talking with the mailman. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Stacy Keibler was in the kitchen when she realized that Andrew was gone.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked herself, as she got up and began walking out of the kitchen. She heard a few noises in the bathroom, mostly moaning and wondered what it was. She began to twist the knob and opened the door. To her complete surprise, there Andrew Martin was, pleasuring himself! She quickly shut the door and leaned against it, giggling.  
  
"He must really like me." She said to herself, walking off.  
  
*Stacy's mom has got it goin' on,  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long,  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me,  
  
I know it might be wrong,  
  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom.* 


End file.
